The present invention relates to a large baling press for forming bales of agricultural products. More particularly it relates to a large baling press which has a pressing chamber formed by lateral walls and peripheral driven winding elements, a holding device for receiving a web roll which supplies a web material to wrap the bales, and a cutter which cuts a certain length of the web after wrapping around a finished bale.
Large baling presses of the abovementioned type are known in the art. One of such large baling presses is disclosed, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,665. In this press the web roller is held with its rotary axle by cones which are supported on levers, and one cone is connected with its holder via a braking device. The force of the brake is adjustable so as to maintain a certain tension of the web during its pulling. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that once the braking force has been adjusted it is always maintained at the same level, while the force which is used for pulling a web becomes greater because of a continuously reducing web roller diameter and thereby the active lever arm. Therefore, a uniform web tension cannot be achieved, unless the force of the brake is always subsequently controlled, which because of the involved expenses cannot be obtained within reasonable limits.
For avoiding this disadvantage, it was proposed by the applicant in his U.S. patent application No. 634,616 filed 7/26/84 to arrange on the web roller a braking rod supported on the turning lever, so that increasing pressure acts on the roller with the reducing roller diameter. Such an arrangement operates in a satisfactory manner, or in other words, the web tension is maintained always the same regardless of the diameter of the web roller. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the braking force can generally be adjusted only so high that in the beginning of a winding process the initial portion of the web can be pulled by the finished bale and a winding roller of the pressing chamber. As a result of this, the bales can be wrapped not sufficiently tight on the one hand, and very low web tension can lead to difficulties during cutting of the web by a cutter on the other hand.